


Antara Sihir Tingkat Lima dan Rasa Bosan

by sathazurregato



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bad Indonesian, Cooldad Miro, Crack, Family, Gen, Imagine that Miro is the modern Merlin yep, Luan iya aja, M/M, Noah sudah lelah, Thomas Müller is a bad influence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sathazurregato/pseuds/sathazurregato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rasa bosan dapat menyerang siapa saja, tak peduli apapun dirimu.</p>
<p>(atau, Luan dan Noah dibuat cengo berjamaah oleh papa sendiri)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antara Sihir Tingkat Lima dan Rasa Bosan

**Author's Note:**

> Halo...
> 
> Jadi fic ini adalah hasil rasa bosan dan insomnia jam 00.46 pagi, dan berhubung saya tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata indah layakmya teman-teman saya, dimohon maklumnya kalo ini bakal lebih garing daripada kerupuk udang dengan dua kali penjemuran. Enjoy!

Luan dan Noah tak akan pernah dapat melupakan pemandangan itu. Pemandangan mengejutkan yang menunjukkan sisi lain dari ayah mereka tercinta yang tak pernah mereka ketahui. 

Yah, mereka tau kalau ayah mereka adalah Miroslav Klose, wizard legendaris yang telah menjadi legenda-dan sejarah-berjalan, pahlawan daratan Eropa, penumpas segala hal jahat dari Gehenna, dan lain lain.

Tapi, anak siapa coba, yang tak akan melotot kalau melihat ayah sendiri terduduk santai, hanya memakai briefs di dalam ruang kerja pribadinya, lengkap dengan dekorasi kacamata hitam seraya menyesap fruit punch di tangan? Dan seingat Luan, bulan ini masih Desember, alias musim dingin.

Tunggu sejak kapan ruang kerja ayahnya jadi pantai tropis begini???!!

"Papa.. ngapain kok telanjang gitu?" Noah memecahkan kensunyian canggung di antara mereka.  
Miroslav yang sudah terlanjur tertangkap basah hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk seraya melepas kacamatanya.  
"Ah... Papa bosan sih makanya ganti suasana, hehehe..."

Hehehe, katanya. Hehehe karena menggunakan sihir dimensi tingkat lima??? Tingkatan terlarang untuk penggunaan sehari-hari dan terbatas hanya untuk keperluan pertarungan dan darurat semata???

Noah tak habis pikir akan kelakuan ayahnya ini. Apakah ini hasil karena ayahnya terlalu sering jalan dengan Thomas? Seharusnya ia tahu kalau anak Gaia itu logikanya tidak pernah masuk akal--dan selalu menular. 

Sunyi kembali menghinggapi mereka. Krik.

"Papa, Papa bisa summon bola pantai gak?" Luan bertanya dengan nada antusias. Miroslav tersenyum simpul dan Noah menghela nafas akan kelakuan ayahnya ini.

"Noah, kok cuma diem aja? Ayo sini, ombaknya bagus loh!" 

Dan cara pikir -terlalu- simpel milik kembarannya ini.

Tak ada pilihan lain, blonde yang paling muda memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak sang ayah dan kakak, untuk menikmati pantai Mediterania palsu hasil sihir ilusi ayah tercinta.


End file.
